Rescue
by Pretty-Grass-ctzen
Summary: Harry begs for death but the unexpected happens.
1. Chapter 1

Harry ran through the doors and reached the main hall. He pushed past two people and fell to his knees.

"Please, just kill me." the lingering death eaters from the inner circle stood there as the young raven haired male just came running into the Dark Lord's home and asked to die.

"Why should I kill you?" Voldemort stood up and made his way down the steps to Harry's body.

"Because it is always what you have tried to do. When I was a baby, and every year since I joined Hogwarts with the exception of my third year. And now look, I am willingly asking to die, so why don't you do it? What is now stopping you from killing me?"

"Why do you want to die, Harry? Surely Dumbledore still needs you?" Harry looked up and stared at Riddle.

"Needs me? I have just heard that my so-called friends were paid to be at my side, the one motherly figure, who seemed to care for me as one of their own, was told that I would marry their youngest. The Headmaster, that I trusted with my life, kept my real identity from me, stole my money, made a betrothal contract to a person who fell in love with the tales that were made up, who fell in love with the idea of being the Boy-Who-Lived's wife. And to top all of that off, the muggles I had been placed with, who hate magic with every millimetre of their soul, has just beaten me up and left me to die. So why not finish their job?" Harry's eyes were now filling with tears. He stood up and pulled off his jacket revealing his white shirt that was now stained red. He looked at everyone in the room before unbuttoning his top and taking it off, revealing all of the gashes and bruising that littered his body leaving no surface untouched. He stepped towards the door and everyone gasped as they noticed a deep gash on his back from his left shoulder to his right hip, that every time Harry moved, seemed to get wider and showed some of the bones.

"This is what I have lived with ever since you killed Lily and James." Harry fell to his knees and whispered. He brought his hands up to his eyes and began to cry, making no noise.

"This is what the symbol of light has become. A mere pawn for the light. Forced to go through beatings so that he remains loyal to the light and to his saviours," His voiced cracked and he chuckled before laughing maniacally. "Pity that the one thing they used to try and keep me loyal ended up making me turn to the dark."

"Harry, look at me." Harry turned around and met Riddle's eyes and kept still as Riddle combed through his head. Whilst Riddle was in Harry's brain everyone watched as he went white and briefly ended the connection.

"Tipsy," A small house elf appeared. "Take Harry and Severus down to his rooms, prepare a spare bed and some healing equipment." Tipsy nodded and popped away with Harry and Snape.

"Lucius, bring Narcissa here, tell her its an emergency, we will be in Severus's room." He turned to Bellatrix, noticing her glance longingly at the door.

"Go, help Severus." Bellatrix nodded and ran to Snape's rooms.

* * *

Harry sat on the bed and waited for Severus to begin healing him. Just as he finished prepping Harry's body Narcissa and Bellatrix came in through the door. Harry glanced over to the two sisters before hanging his head. Narcissa came over and started to examine the extent of the damage. The door banged open again and Riddle came in.

"What can you do?"

"With this amount of damage, it is a miracle he is still alive. From what I have seen and what my scans have shown if he had waited any longer than he may have died."

"What do the scans show?"

"A lot of malnourishment and deep cuts, some dislocated bones that were put back into place almost immediately. It's a surprise that he hasn't got any bones that were broken and healed incorrectly." Riddle nodded and Narcissa turned back around.

"Harry, you are going to need to stay still as we begin to heal your cuts, okay?" Harry nodded as Severus and Narcissa both got their wands out and started to heal Harry. After they had done the smaller cuts there was only the big gash left to heal. As they began working on the gash, Harry screamed out in pain and started writhing around. Acting quickly Lucius, Bellatrix and Riddle held Harry down, hoping that it would be over before Harry became to unmanageable.

After a few seconds had passed Narcissa and Severus had finished. The only thing that remained was a large scar.

"My Lord, we are done now." Riddle nodded.

* * *

A/N:

Disclaimer: I am not J. K. Rowling.

I came back to this story after abandoning it for a few months. I have added a couple of things to make it sound better (I hope) and removed the old A/Ns.

Anyway, I will finish writing this story out and then move onto one of my other stories.

_EDIT: Hello everyone, I have decided to completely redo this story. It will be Rescue Vers. II. I plan on restructuring, changing dates and including more things instead of constantly editing it. Hope you guys understand. I have edited this chapter again but it is nothing to big. Thanks! Update: Sorry if you keep getting notifications about this story but as of the 19th of October 2019 this story will be discontinued. However I do plan on using Rescue Vers. II on being similar to this story. Some things may be similar but a lot of it will be brand new. Thank you._

~Ryan


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: I have completely redone this chapter for this story because I think that it moved too quickly and as I was writing the next chapter I realized that it didn't fit in with my planned timeline. Also, I think that chapter length is a bit too short.

Anyway, response to the original reviews:

_Guest - Umm... thanks? I suppose._

_Hubler99 - Thanks! Hopefully, this chapter is good!_

_Ash-the-queen: Well here is the next one!_

_And in response to karbonz review:_

_Thank you! I am back and continuing this story!_

DISCLAIMER: I AM NOT J.K ROWLING.

* * *

Harry woke up in an unfamiliar bed. He panicked and reached for his wand before remembering what had happened yesterday. Pulling the bed cover off his body, he got out of bed and noticed the clothes that were left out for him. As he walked to the bathroom door there was a small pop and a squeaky voice.

"Master Riddle is waiting for you in the dining room. Tipsy shall wait for young sir to get changed." Harry nodded and carried on into the bathroom. He walked past the mirror and noticed that there was a large scar running down his back, sighing and shaking his head slightly he got changed into a plain, fitting shirt, and a pair of skinny jeans that looked like they were made of leather. He combed his untameable hair before slipping on a pair of dragonhide boots. There was another pop as Tipsy reappeared in his room.

"Tipsy, right?" The small elf nodded. "I'm ready, could you take me to the dining room?" Tipsy nodded and grabbed Harry's hand.

Hearing a pop and a small groan the adults looked over to Harry.

"Will that ever get easier?" He muttered to himself before standing up straight. Tom motioned to an empty chair beside Bellatrix. Muttering a small greeting he sat slowly down, wincing at the pain, and began eating. He took a sip of pumpkin juice and Tom looked over to him.

"Harry, yesterday you mentioned that Dumbledore had hidden your identity from you, what do you mean?" Harry finished his mouthful of eggs and took a breath. Lucius, Severus, and Narcissa's eyes were on him. Bellatrix looked at Tom and then Harry.

"On my birthday a letter appeared on my desk, it had unfamiliar handwriting, Hedwig was okay with it sitting there so I knew it couldn't dangerous, so I read it through.

_~~~flashback~~~_

_Harry opened the letter before sitting back on his bed and getting as comfortable as he could and began to read it._

**_Dear Harry,_**

**_I am writing this whilst I am hiding away with James. I can hear you playing around with James and Sirius. Your giggling as they mess around with you. But that is not why I am writing. I am going to tell you the truth._**

**_I had given birth to a still-born baby girl near the end of October in 1979 and in December of 1979 I was pregnant with another girl, she was also a still-born baby and was born on the 25th of July 1980. You're probably wondering why I am telling you this, and it will become clear in a minute. Anyway, a few days later, on the 31st of July, Dumbledore handed us a baby boy told us that a death eater had given birth on the same day as I had given birth to my second still-born, he didn't want the child to grow up dark and join Voldemort so he had captured the poor baby and gave him to us. That baby was you. We were never told of your parents and was instructed by Dumbledore to care for you like we would have cared for our baby girls. James was ecstatic, being an avid supporter of the light, he didn't want Voldemort getting any followers so he eagerly accepted you. I was unconvinced, how come Dumbledore didn't know your parents but knew your name? And how come he had you? He said that your parents had called you Castor Morpheus. When we had told Sirius of your identity, he commented that it sounding like something his family would name a child but the only family members that could have given birth to you were Narcissa and Bellatrix, we had to obliviate and modify his memory after that. I had to cast a charm that will hide your true appearance, the charm will wear off the night you receive this letter._**

**_I can only hope that with this information you can go be happy with your parents. Good luck Castor._**

**_\- Lily Potter._**

_~~~Flashback ends~~~_

When Harry had finished, he could hear sniffling. He looked over to Bellatrix and saw she had been crying. She was muttering something to Narcissa and both of their eyes were on him. Tom watched Harry before asking him to reveal his true appearance. Harry nodded and waved his wand. His hair became flatter and more tamed, his cheekbones were higher and he looked like he could be royal. Instead of two green eyes, his left eye became grey, but his right eye became the shade of the killing curse and he grew a couple of inches. Bellatrix and Narcissa gasped.

"We know your parents, Harry," Narcissa spoke up. Tom's eyes widened slightly.

"You know who Harry's parents are?" Bellatrix nodded and shakily drew a breath.

"I am his mother, Rodolphus is his father." Seeing everyone watching her she carried on.

"It was December 1979, Rodolphus and I had been planning on having a son for a few months. We knew the risks but Regulus was dead and Sirius was practically disowned and there was no other male that could have become heir."

"What about Draco? Surely he could have become the heir?" Snape asked and Bellatrix shook her head.

"Draco was already declared as the Malfoy heir. It became a sort of family rule that if a female Black gave birth to a male then they would become the heir of the father's name. The rule wouldn't apply to the second son. Fast forward to July and I gave birth to a baby boy, we named him Castor Morpheus Black, heir to the house of Black."

"Wouldn't Castor be heir to the LeStrange house?" Snape asked again.

"The LeStrange way of naming heirs is different. Instead of the oldest male being the Lord of the family and then his oldest son being the heir, The oldest male would be Lord and then if he had a brother, the brother would be the heir, if there wasn't a sibling or the heir had a sister then the next male would become heir. For example, Rodolphus and Rabastan's father was Lord, Rodolphus is older than Rabastan so Rodolphus was named an heir. When their father died, Rodolphus became Lord and Rabastan became the heir. They have a few cousins which will become heir and they all have children so Castor will never be an heir. Anyway, it was the 31st of July and I was raiding the Longbottoms, I came back and Kreacher was hysterical and panicking. He told me that whilst he was fetching Castor's milk he heard a commotion in the nursery and couldn't get into the nursery but when he had managed to break through, Castor was gone. Rodolphus and I searched for ages before we began to lose hope. I ended up sending Kreacher to Grimmauld place to loke after Aunt Walburga's portrait and dedicated myself to the Death Eaters hoping that I would encounter him. It wasn't until Tom was vanquished and I was captured that I gave up completely." When she finished she burst into tears again. Harry stood up and cuddled her, sitting in her lap. Bellatrix cuddled him back and cried, murmuring against his chest.

"My Lord, Draco has been requesting that he stays here for the rest of the summer break, I believe it would be a good idea if Castor and Draco got to know each other."

"I agree, Lucius, you can bring young Draco to the manor now if you would like."

When Bellatrix had calmed down again they all went their separate ways. Lucius and Narcissa went to their manor and began to pack a few things in preparation for their move into the manor for a few weeks. Severus went to his potions room and Bellatrix and Harry went to Harry's rooms.

"I would like to teach you some etiquette over the next two weeks in preparation for your introduction to the other Death Eaters. Also, I never really noticed that you have mine and your fathers' eyes, your left eye is like mine, your right eye is more intense, and greener than your fathers." Harry smiled and hugged Bellatrix.

* * *

_A week later._

* * *

There was a pop and Tipsy appeared in Harry's room.

"Master, Mistress Bella requires your assistance." Harry nodded and let the elf take him to his mother.

"Mother, I am here."

"Castor, this is Draco, he is your cousin." Draco eyed him warily.

"Good Morning Draco, Mother, may I ask why you requested me?"

"Draco will be in the room next to you, I was hoping you could show him his room as you are right next to it. And get some clothes on." Looking down, Harry noticed that he was only wearing a pair of trousers. He blushed slightly before grabbing Draco's trunks.

"Follow me, and of course Mother, I have just woken up and Tipsy said you required me so I forgot to put a shirt on." Bellatrix nodded and motioned for Harry and Draco to go. Draco followed behind Harry.

"Say, Castor, I never knew that Aunt Bella had a son."

"It is because I was kidnapped when I was 6 days old, you knew me as Harry Potter." Draco stopped in shock before remembering that he was supposed to be following Harry. They walked in silence until they reached the rooms. Harry stopped in front of a painting of a snake on it and motioned to the room next to his.

"The one with a dragon portrait is yours, mine is the one with a snake on it. Tipsy will collect you when it is time to eat." Harry dropped the trunks in front of the dragon and walked into his room leaving Draco by himself.

* * *

It wasn't long before Tipsy told Harry that the food was served and everyone was waiting for him. Quickly grabbing a shirt as he walked out of his room and headed towards the dining room. Buttoning his shirt, he left a few buttons at the top and took a seat next to Tom and Bellatrix. Draco and Tipsy popped in and Draco took a seat.

"We will be hosting a ball tonight in honor of finding Castor."

"Uncle Tom, may I ask who is coming?"

"The Greengrass family, the Parkinson family, the Crabbe and Goyle families, Tiberius and Theodore Nott and Lady Zabini and her son Blaise, your father and uncle might be coming as well." Harry nodded and continued eating.

"Kreacher."

"Young Master called for Kreacher?" Draco stared in disbelief as Kreacher appeared.

"Could you lay out a pair of leather trousers, my white silk shirt, a set of dress robes and a pair of dragonhide boots please?"

"Of course Master, anything else?"

"That is all Kreacher." Kreacher popped away and Draco looked at Harry in disbelief before finishing his food. He stood up and walked to his room. He grabbed his

clothes and walked into the bathroom.

"Kreacher, Tipsy." Two pops later two elves stood in front of him.

"Kreacher, can you tell me when the bath is ready, please. Tipsy, could you fetch me a glass of pumpkin juice please." The two elves nodded and Tipsy popped away. Harry left his clothes near the sink and walked over to the full-length mirror. He took his shirt off and looked over his body. His body was toned from years of quidditch and recent dueling practice and was littered with scars. He turned around and looked at the scar on his back.

"Master, your bath is ready."

"Thank you, Kreacher, you may go, let me know when the ball is ready." Kreacher nodded and popped away. Harry stepped over to the bath and lowered himself in and relaxed.

* * *

After a while, Kreacher popped back in.

"Master, the ball is about to start." Harry nodded and Kreacher popped away again. Harry got dressed and looked in the mirror. He unbuttoned a few of his buttons and stepped out of his room. Draco was stood outside and heard Harry step out.

"Castor, may I walk with you." Harry nodded and motioned for them to walk.

"Draco, before we walk in I want to do something to you." Draco nodded and they walked in silence. As they drew closer to the throne room they could hear the music.

"Let's stop here." They stopped walking and Harry turned to face Draco. He slapped Draco on the head five times and unbuttoned two if Draco's buttons.

"What was that for?"

"The slaps were for the 5 years of Hogwarts I have had to deal with you. The buttons, well, that's a secret, unless you want to know." Draco shook his head and Harry motioned for him to enter. The door opened and they walked in. Harry walked up to Tom and stood next to him.

"May I have your attention, please?" Everyone stopped what they were doing and looked over to Tom.

"I would like to introduce Castor Morpheus Black, he was successfully found after over 16 years of searching." Everyone cheered and Harry smiled.

"That is my announcement, you may return to what you were doing." Everyone continued chatting.

"Castor there are two ladies I would like for you to meet." Bellatrix appeared behind him. Harry turned around and followed her.

"Lord Greengrass, Lord Parkinson, this is my son, Castor, Castor this is Lord Greengrass and Lord Parkinson, they have daughters of your age." At that moment two young ladies appeared beside their fathers. There were obvious similarities, the two Greengrass' had blonde hair and the two Parkinsons' had black hair

"Pleasure to meet you Lord Greengrass, Lord Parkinson." He bowed slightly and motioned to the girls.

"And may I ask for your names, ladies?" They both blushed, and the blonde girl stepped forward.

"My name is Daphne Greengrass, my friend is Pansy Parkinson." He smiled and brushed his lips against the back of their hands. The two girls blushed.

"Pleasure to meet you both, Miss Greengrass and Miss Parkinson."

"Please to meet you too, Mister Black."

* * *

A/N:

So that's it for this chapter. I hope that you enjoy it! The next chapter is under construction and will be out ASAP!


End file.
